Moonlight Dreams
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: [COMPLETE!] It is finally Yugi and Serenity's wedding day, what will be the outcome? R&R! SetoxSerenity, JoeyxMai, YugiSerenity, RyouSeto
1. Two Kingdoms

Two Kingdoms.  
  
(Author's Note: Well, this is basically a Kaiba X Serenity fic I wrote for all you Kaiba and Serenity fans, although there is other couplings involved, but this is my main couple. Please read and review, because I'm also thinking about drawing a doujinshi for this fic! ^^)  
  
There was once a castle in the Northern part of Egypt. In that castle, there lived a king who had a beautiful daughter and a handsome son. The names of his children were Serenity and Joey. The siblings loved each other very much, until a tragic thing happened. Serenity was going blind, leaving the whole palace in distress. Also, she was becoming the age to wed and move off to another kingdom. Joey refused the idea and wanted Serenity to stay with him, but it was tradition for princesses to be shipped off to other palaces.  
  
In the castle in the Southern part of Egypt, there was no king, but a queen who had one son. His name was Yugi, Yami Yugi. He was a very smart boy who had a height unusual for his age. He didn't really pay attention to the lady consorts in the kingdom, so his mother worried on quickly finding a marriage for him. Soon it was time for Yugi to take over the kingdom.  
  
The king of the North and the queen of the South met one day. The two agreed to match up Serenity and Yugi. They would settle the wedding in six months. Everyone knew about this match except for Serenity and Yugi themselves. Everyone. Even the peasants in the far corners chopping wood for their family.  
  
"Seto! Seto! Have you heard? The princess is getting married!" A little boy ran up to his brother.  
  
"Silly Mokuba, do you think I would care?" Seto shrugged.  
  
"I heard the princess is as pretty as an angel. I want to see her. Seto, fulfill my dream and let me get a glimpse of her!" Mokuba grabbed onto his brother's shirt.  
  
"Well, Mokuba, princesses aren't meant to be seen. It's not everyday you can see a princess." Seto muttered.  
  
"Please Seto! The castle is just there! Like a castle in the sky!" Mokuba's eyes glittered at the site. Kaiba couldn't help it. The look on his brother eyes made him want to show him the princess.  
  
"Perhaps I can try. Let's go tomorrow."  
  
"Really Seto? Thank you!" Mokuba hugged his brother tightly in joy.  
  
"Where are you going tomorrow?" Kaiba and Mokuba turned to face Bakura, who was a friend of the family.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" Mokuba greeted.  
  
"Hello little one," Bakura patted his head as he faced Kaiba.  
  
"What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Try and catch a glimpse of the princess."  
  
"That is hard."  
  
"Haha, well, we can't help trying."  
  
"Let me come with you." Bakura pleaded.  
  
"Well.fine." Kaiba agreed, as the boys would go to the palace to get a glimpse of the princess.  
  
  
  
"We all set?" Mokuba bounced as the two older boys waited.  
  
"Yep, let's go." Kaiba lead the two on the road towards the palace. It was a long walk and when the boys finally got there, it was heavily guarded.  
  
"Aww.Seto! I'm sure you can think of a way!" Mokuba looked at his brother hopefully.  
  
"Hm." Kaiba looked to the back area of the palace, which was not as heavily guarded. "We can climb that tree and jump over the wall."  
  
"That's a good idea," Bakura agreed as the boys climbed the tree one by one.  
  
"I'll go first, in case there are any guards. If I'm alright, Mokuba come next and then you Bakura." Kaiba planned out as he climbed up the tree.  
  
Kaiba was at the edge of the wall. It was a courtyard built for the lady consorts, but at the moment there was known. Kaiba jumped over the wall. He motioned for Mokuba to come over and then Bakura. The three boys were stuck and didn't know where to go next.  
  
Kaiba looked around and saw a figure in the high corner. It seemed to be a chamber. The figure had long orange brownish hair and looked to be feeling the breeze.  
  
"I think she's the princess!" Kaiba pointed to the figure.  
  
"Oh, she is lovely!" Mokuba admired her looks.  
  
"I guess it was true when they said she was beautiful," Bakura mumbled.  
  
"She is pretty, so this is how princess Serenity looks like." Kaiba said to himself, as he couldn't take his eyes off.  
  
"I also heard she had the heart of a lamb!" Mokuba grinned as he waved his arms. "PRINCESS! PRINCESS SERENITY! DO YOU SEE ME?"  
  
"Keep it down Mokuba!" Kaiba calmed his brother down. Serenity looked confused as if she was looking for the person who called her.  
  
"She's blind." A feminine voice behind them appeared.  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba gasped as he tried to find a way to escape.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't call the guards on you." The lady calmed them down.  
  
"Are you one of the lady consorts?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Mai Valentine," Mai looked fairly pretty with her long blonde hair, but in Kaiba's eyes she was not as pretty as Serenity.  
  
"You say she's blind?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes, well, she's not fully blind, but nearly," Mai signed.  
  
"Why? Do you have something against the princess?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Not exactly.well, as a lady consort, I didn't even get a glance from Prince Joey himself! All the lady consorts are quite jealous of Serenity, for the two always spend there hours together. At the moment, Prince Joey is schooling." Mai signed once more as she kicked a pebble with her slippers.  
  
"Is prince Joey handsome?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes! He is charming!" Mai signed as she thought about him.  
  
"Hm.well, since we got a glimpse of the princess, we might as well leave." Kaiba suggested. Kaiba headed towards the walls once more, but Mai stopped him.  
  
"I'll lead you to an easier way out, instead of you boys dirtying yourselves over the wall." Mai lead the boys into the castle.  
  
Mai lead them quietly as she went up the castle steps. "There is a small basement that I call my own. There's a door leading outsides with no guards. Now if only I can make sure there are no guards around here." Mai looked around.  
  
"Hm." Kaiba wasn't so sure about this, he felt as if something bad will happen.  
  
"Let's see, we go around this corner, no guards, good," Mai mumbled to herself. "There it is!"  
  
Mai pointed a hidden door with a latch locking it. Then there were deep voices heard.  
  
"Quickly follow me!" Mai lead the three boys up a certain chamber of stairs. Kaiba followed her closely as he heard a thump.  
  
"Seto! Help me!" Kaiba turned around to se Mokuba on the floor. It seems that he had tripped. Then a couple of guards heard the thump and found Mokuba.  
  
"Look what we have here." The guard grabbed Mokuba's collar.  
  
Kaiba stood up, but Mai and Bakura stopped him.  
  
"Do you want to get caught?" Mai snapped.  
  
"I can't leave my brother, now let go!" Kaiba cried out as he ran to the guards. He grabbed the guard's arm as he twisted it. Mokuba stood and watch.  
  
"RUN MOKUBA! DAMNIT!" Kaiba yelled out as Mokuba started to run. Kaiba punched the other soldiers and kicked them in the stomach. He turned his head to make sure Mokuba ran safely to Mai and Bakura. Then Kaiba received a huge blow on the neck. He fell onto the ground, but was still conscious.  
  
"Don't think you can get away with this!" The guard sneered as he stepped onto Kaiba's back. Kaiba weakly looked around and saw an open pair of stairs. If only he can run up those stairs and get away from the guards.  
  
"LOOK THE KING!" Kaiba shouted as he sprinted for the stairs.  
  
"What? Where?" The guards looked around and saw Kaiba gone. "Ah, shit, we've been had!"  
  
Kaiba ran up the stairs as quickly as he can. He felt the presence of the guards behind him. Then he opened a random door and closed it. Kaiba panted as he looked around the room.  
  
The room was very ladylike. It had satin curtains and a satin covered bed. The dresser was made of ivory and glass. The wall was made of marble and Kaiba noticed that a door was opened. The wind blew in as he noticed a girl walking into the room.  
  
"This is the princess's room?" Kaiba got nervous as he breathed heavily. The princess seems to notice the heavy breathing.  
  
"Is someone there? Joey? Are you playing hide and seek with me?" Serenity smiled as she squinted her eyes around the room. "Come out Joey, I know your there!"  
  
Kaiba looked around for a place to hide. He hid behind the curtain of a window.  
  
"You moved! Hee hee, silly Joey," Serenity cried out. "If I was Joey, where would I hide?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as Serenity walked closer to the place he was.  
  
"Really Joey, this would be the time you would pop out and hug me from behind, but you don't seem to be doing that today," Serenity pouted.  
  
Kaiba debated whether he should hug her or not, she is blind right?  
  
"Ah Hah!" Serenity pulled the curtain and than gasped. "Your not Joey, are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was running away from guards and got stumbled upon here." Kaiba explained nervously.  
  
"Yet, you resemble Joey so much." Serenity murmured as she stared at Kaiba.  
  
"Um.are you going to tell the guards on me?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Serenity smiled warmly.  
  
"Hm.okay.thanks." Kaiba said as Serenity continued to stare at him. Her face was going closer and closer to his face.  
  
"Can I.can I touch your face?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Uh.o.k." Kaiba winced slightly as Serenity put her hands on his face. Her hands were icy cold as he touched Kaiba's warm blushing face.  
  
"You're blushing!" Serenity teased.  
  
"N-no." Kaiba continued to blush deeper.  
  
"You look so much like my brother Joey." Serenity mumbled to herself over and over as she examine Kaiba's face, then the door flew open.  
  
"SERENITY! I FINISHED SCHOOLING!" 


	2. Just Friends

Just Friends.  
  
(Author's note: I know the coupling of Serenity and Kaiba aren't really popular, I see a lot of people like Kaiba with Tea. XD I personally don't like Tea, but I don't hate her. Well, thanks for the reviews! They really boost my spirit! I'm just grateful that people even take a look at my fic! Thanks for giving it a try! I hope you like it!)  
  
"Oh Joey! Finally you're done!" Serenity turned around to greet her brother.  
  
"Um.Serenity, who's he?" Joey pointed at Kaiba.  
  
"Well.he's.um.he's.he's my friend!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"He's nothing but a peasant!" Joey cried out.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity exclaimed. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Hmph!" Joey glared at Kaiba.  
  
"Your not going to tell the guards, are you?" Serenity asked cautiously.  
  
"That might not be a bad idea." Joey exclaimed.  
  
"NO!" Serenity grabbed onto his shirt. "Please."  
  
"But Serenity.you haven't touched my sister, have you?" Joey continued to glare at Kaiba.  
  
"JOEY!" Serenity slightly slapped him on the arm.  
  
"MASTER JOEY!" a servant's voice was heard from a distance.  
  
"Hurry! This way!" Serenity grabbed onto Kaiba's hand.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey was about to go after the two, but was stopped by the servant. Serenity leads Kaiba down a secret chamber.  
  
"This is where I go when I'm upset at Joey or father." Serenity held onto Kaiba's hand tightly.  
  
"The door in this basement leads out to a pretty garden. I admire it. The smell of the flowers, the wind in my hair!" Serenity smiled as she opened the door. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba."  
  
"What a nice name. My name is Serenity," Serenity smiled.  
  
"Yea, the name fits you, for you are very serene." Kaiba admired her very much.  
  
"Thank you! It be so nice to have a friend like you," Serenity smiled.  
  
"It would be nice to meet again." Kaiba said wistfully. "But I'm sure, I'm in no rank to be friends with you."  
  
"No! Kaiba! Let's meet here every week! Isn't that a great idea? We can admire the garden together!" Serenity grasped onto Kaiba's hand tighter.  
  
"That is a good idea." Kaiba smiled as he looked at Serenity's pretty face. "It'll be so fun! Come at sundown!"  
  
"Alright, sundown. I'll see you next week!" Kaiba and Serenity's hands slowly untwined.  
  
"Bye Kaiba!" Serenity waved, as Kaiba ran off.  
  
Mokuba's face was tear streaked as Bakura tried to calm him down.  
  
"It's all my fault! If I didn't fall, if only I didn't fall! Seto would be here with me!"  
  
"It's alright, Kaiba's a big boy, and he would have known how to escape! I bet he'll be here any minute!" Bakura tried to calm down the boy.  
  
Then the door burst opened.  
  
"KAIBA!" Bakura cried out as he ran to him. "Where were you?"  
  
"SETO! I'M SO SORRY SETO!" Mokuba grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"It's alright Mokuba, it's alright." Kaiba hugged his brother.  
  
  
  
Yugi was reading a book silently in his study. He was fascinated by the world of dinosaurs and ancient cavemen. He was deep in thought as he swore he heard screams from the courtyard.  
  
"AHHH! HELP! SOMEONE!" It was a feminine voice screaming for help.  
  
"Hehehehe," a hoarse laugh followed the screams.  
  
Yugi went down towards the courtyard to see a girl being sexually harassed by a guard.  
  
"Stop!" Yugi cried out as he saw the tear faced girl.  
  
"P-prince Yugi!" The guard cried out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with a lady consort?" Yugi cried out.  
  
"I was just having a little fun."  
  
"FUN! HMPH!" Yugi slapped the guard's head, and then he turned to the girl.  
  
"P-prince Yugi.to be seen by you like this." The girl slowly collapsed to the floor as Yugi grabbed her.  
  
"Are you all right? Perhaps, I should get you special treatment for you in my chambers. As for you," Yugi turned the guard. "You shall be severely punished."  
  
Yugi took the girl to his room.  
  
"I read this in a book," Yugi grinned as he mixed up variety of leaves.  
  
The girl sat up in the bed with wide eyes. Her dress was a bit out of place and the girl finally realized this. She straightened herself up as she sat on the bed in a ladylike way.  
  
"What were you doing alone in the courtyard at night?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh.well.I was just admiring the night sky, for I love stars." The girl smiled.  
  
"Yes, stars are quite amazing creations." Yugi agreed as he mixed the leave powder with water. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Tea." Tea blushed slightly; finally the prince was noticing her!  
  
"I see. Here, drink this, you should feel better," Yugi handed her the cup.  
  
"Thank you!" Tea accepted the cup as she drank it slowly. Her body slowly refreshed.  
  
"Well, should I walk you back to your chambers?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Hm.that would be great!" Tea smiled.  
  
"Haha, okay, you don't want to get attacked again." Yugi lead her out of his room.  
  
"Haha, yea." Tea smiled as she had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
A week has passed, as Kaiba was getting ready to meet Serenity.  
  
"Mokuba, come here." Kaiba motioned Mokuba towards him.  
  
"Yes Seto?"  
  
"I want you to stay with Bakura. I'm going to town and I won't be back by late at night."  
  
"Let me come with you!"  
  
"NO, it's dangerous, stay with Bakura!" Kaiba patted Mokuba's head. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, alright. Come back safely!"  
  
"Sure thing!" Kaiba smiled as he pat his head.  
  
Kaiba headed for Serenity's garden, as it was almost sundown. He saw Serenity waiting patiently among the flowers.  
  
"Serenity!" Kaiba called out.  
  
"Kaiba!" Serenity ran towards him, looking hard through her dim vision. As she ran she tripped on a stick. She fell forward into Kaiba's arm just in time.  
  
"Hehehe," Kaiba grinned as Serenity started to giggle.  
  
"I sort of ran away from Joey, told him I had to take a bath," Serenity smiled.  
  
"Haha, I see.I don't think your brother likes me very much."  
  
"Joey's always like that! Well, look at the flowers. I can't see them as well as you, but I know they are lovely, aren't they?" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Yea," Kaiba agreed absentmindedly.  
  
"Well, I guess we shouldn't stay here all day, where shall we go?"  
  
"Um.you tell me."  
  
"Let's go to your place! I want to see!" Serenity suggested.  
  
"No, I'm sure you wouldn't want to, plus, it's too risky."  
  
"I suppose, but do let me go one day."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hm.want to come to my chambers? Oh! Let's go to Joey's room! He has such exciting things in there!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"But wouldn't your brother be in there?" Kaiba asked uneasily.  
  
"I'll kick him out of course!" Serenity smiled with glee as she grabbed onto Kaiba's hand.  
  
"Just like a child." Kaiba said to himself.  
  
Serenity leads Kaiba up the stairs. Kaiba found himself in Serenity's room. Serenity leads him to a very tight door in the wall.  
  
"This is a small door I go through when I get nightmares. It leads to Joey's room. Usually, Joey comes in here to try and scare me, but I'm no match for him!" Serenity said proudly.  
  
"I see." Kaiba said as he followed her into the room.  
  
Serenity got on her knees as she struggled with her fluffy pink dress.  
  
"No peeping!" Serenity giggled as Kaiba blushed a deep red.  
  
"Of-of course not!" Kaiba denied as he also got on his two knees and followed her.  
  
Serenity crawled out of the small hole to see Joey reading a book on a couch.  
  
"Serenity." Joey placed his book on the dresser as he walked towards his sister.  
  
"Hey Joey. I brought my friend," Serenity flattened out her dress as Kaiba stood up.  
  
"Oh.you." Joey stared at Kaiba uneasily.  
  
"Yea me," Kaiba replied coolly.  
  
"Let's all get along! Joey, what have you instored to show me today?" Serenity asked happily.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we can go out to your special garden," Joey looked at Kaiba as if the secret garden was only between Serenity and him.  
  
"No, Kaiba and I were just there," Serenity said as she thought of another idea to have fun.  
  
"Oh really." Joey glared at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba noticed the glare. The glare was pissing him off. He's not going to just stand there, so Kaiba glared back.  
  
"Hmph!" Joey said to himself, as he didn't break his gaze on Kaiba.  
  
"Oh! Let's go horseback riding!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"Sounds fine with me, but I don't think little peasant over here has a horse," Joey stated as he smirked at Kaiba.  
  
"Oh, he can have yours, we have many horses in the stable for you," Serenity smiled as she grabbed Kaiba's hand once more.  
  
"But Serenity! That's my horse, as in Joey's horse!" Joey protested.  
  
"Don't be so selfish Joey, don't you see we have a guest?" Serenity said gently.  
  
"Argh." Joey grunted as he and Kaiba glared at each other.  
  
The three went to the stables and saw the horse groom there.  
  
"Well, hello Prince Joey and Princess Serenity, your daily horseback riding?" The horse groom asked and then noticed Kaiba. "Oh, a friend?"  
  
"Yes, in fact he's a peas-" Joey started out as he was cut by Serenity.  
  
"A son of a duke," Serenity smiled at Kaiba.  
  
"Oh! I see, well, I'll get your horses ready!" the horse groom smiled as he got the horses out and strapped the saddles.  
  
"Oh! What a boring horse! Let me have a horse with more fun, like that one!" Serenity pointed to the wildest horse of them all.  
  
"No Serenity, it's too dangerous," Joey protested.  
  
"Silly Joey, always so protected of me," Serenity cried out. "Bring me the horse!"  
  
"You sure Princess Serenity?"  
  
"Do not make me repeat myself," Serenity smiled gently as she shushed down the wild horse. "It likes me already!"  
  
"Hmm." Kaiba found Serenity quite brave as he hopped onto his horse.  
  
"Well, let's ride!" Joey cried out as he steered his horse into the open meadows.  
  
"Wait for me," Serenity struggled a bit as she reached up Joey and Kaiba followed quietly behind.  
  
The three rode silently for a while. Serenity tried to think of ways to break the silence.  
  
"Joey." Serenity looked towards her brother.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's have a race. All three of us!" Serenity exclaimed. "Are you up for it Kaiba?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter." Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Okay, from here all the way to that post!" Serenity pointed to a post ten yards away.  
  
"Alright!" Joey agreed.  
  
"Fine with me." Kaiba got ready.  
  
"Okay, start!" Serenity kicked her horse a bit too hard. Her horse dashed off as Joey and Kaiba were behind her.  
  
The post was getting nearer to Serenity. Serenity tried to stop her horse, but it wouldn't stop.  
  
"SERENITY!" Joey cried out as Kaiba gasped.  
  
Serenity's horse went out of control as it ran deep into the forest.  
  
"I'm going after her," Kaiba shouted to Joey.  
  
"Hmph, making you the hero? HELL NO!" Joey cried out as he kicked his horse, but to find Kaiba already off.  
  
Kaiba rode deep into the forest and caught up with Serenity.  
  
"Kaiba!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"Serenity! Hang on! I'll save you!" Kaiba was determined as he reached up to Serenity.  
  
"K-Kaiba!"  
  
"Grab my hand!" Kaiba pulled out his hand for Serenity to reach.  
  
"I can't.reach." Serenity struggled.  
  
Then there was a huge tree in the way. Serenity's horse would not stop and continued to go on.  
  
"Stupid horse!" Kaiba said to himself as he tried to think up a way to save Serenity. "Serenity, jump and I'll catch you."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened at the narrow distance between her and Kaiba. Her pink dress was covered in dirt and her ribbons fell from her hair. She was a mess.  
  
"I.I.I can't.I'm scared." Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Please Serenity. Trust me! Trust me! Just look at me and trust me!" Kaiba pleaded.  
  
Serenity looked in Kaiba's eyes. Through his stern face he had a sign of kindness in his face.  
  
"I trust you. I trust you more than anything in this world." Serenity got ready to jump. She jumped into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba stopped his horse as he got off, carrying Serenity.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Am I not too heavy?" Serenity asked as Kaiba smiled. "Oh! I am in such a mess! I'm so embarrassed to be seen by a cute guy like you in this!"  
  
"Hah, me cute?"  
  
"Yes! You are very cute!" Serenity smiled. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
Serenity kissed Kaiba on the cheek.  
  
"OH! NOW HE GETS TO BE THE FUCKING HERO, HUH?" Joey cried out in jealously.  
  
"There you are Joey! Hmph, I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't come and save me!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity. Are you alright?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm a strong girl you know!" Serenity smiled as Kaiba let her down.  
  
"Haha, right." Joey brushed his hands through his hair.  
  
"Well, I might as well go take a bath, it is quite dark!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"Yea, well, I'll see you next week," Kaiba whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, next week." Serenity said to herself. Kaiba began to leave, but he felt something tugging him.  
  
"Please.stay longer.I want to be with you." 


	3. Mixed Up

Mixed Up.  
  
(Author's note: Just to let some of you know, everyone is at there original ages, as in Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Tea at 15, and Serenity at 14, and I'm not sure about Mai, but I'm just making her stay at 15 although she looks quite older. Also, they did hold weddings and marriages at such ages, right? ^^;;)  
  
"Um.I don't know." Kaiba looked down at Serenity.  
  
"Serenity! Don't ask such favors!" Joey cried out in alarm as he turned to Kaiba. "Go home!"  
  
"No.please." Serenity grabbed onto Kaiba's hand. Kaiba just stared at Serenity in surprise. Was it actually fun for her to be with him?  
  
Kaiba nodded as Serenity smiled. "Come on Joey, let's go!"  
  
Serenity walked happily hand in hand with Kaiba as Joey walked disappointingly behind.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick bath, so don't leave!" Serenity pointed at Kaiba. "Stay here."  
  
"Okay." Kaiba sat on a chair, as Serenity was about to leave. "Wait!"  
  
"Yes?" Serenity turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Why did you choose such a wild horse?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" Joey muttered.  
  
"Well." Serenity's cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Well?" Joey asked.  
  
"I wanted to impress you Kaiba!" Serenity cried out hastily as she ran away.  
  
Kaiba smiled in awe. "I'm already impressed by you."  
  
"Hmph," Joey glared at Kaiba. "You know, a quick bath equals two hours."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why don't you do this whole kingdom a favor and leave Serenity? You'll never get to be with her, so why bother spending time with her?" Joey asked.  
  
"We were both drawn to each other some how," Kaiba replied.  
  
"You know about her wedding arrangement with some guy named Yugi in the kingdom of the South."  
  
"Yes, I know that."  
  
"You guys will just end of hurting each other. Personally I don't want Serenity to go off to another palace. My dream was to keep Serenity to myself, you know make her my queen," Joey said.  
  
"But aren't you guys-?" Kaiba looked at Joey.  
  
"I don't give a damn about that. I just want you to leave now without seeing her one last time. Go now before she grows fond of you," Joey pointed at the door to the garden.  
  
"I suppose your right." Kaiba thought of Serenity, but perhaps it was for the best.  
  
"Yea, just forget about her, alright?"  
  
"Well, tell her.tell her I had a good time with her.and.I'll miss her."  
  
"Sure thing." Joey smiled as Kaiba left.  
  
The next three minutes, Serenity ran down the halls in her bathrobe.  
  
"Sorry I took so-Kaiba?" Serenity looked around the room.  
  
"Kaiba's gone," Joey said from the door.  
  
"Where did he go?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Kaiba's never coming back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kaiba chose not to interfere with your life from this point on. He says he had a fun time and never wishes to see you again."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"I'm just telling you the words that came out of Kaiba's mouth. Perhaps it's the best for you, you know? I mean father would never approve of it," Joey tried to comfort his sister.  
  
"I'm going to miss him so much."  
  
"Why? He says he's never going to miss you!" Joey cried out as he grabbed Serenity's shoulders.  
  
Serenity looked deep into Joey's face and burst into tears. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Please." Serenity ran to her bed as she wept.  
  
"Seto! Your back late!" Mokuba ran to his brother.  
  
"Where were you at a time like this?" Bakura asked with a worried expression. "Just in town you know." Kaiba picked up his brother.  
  
"I was worried sick about you.it's like you never have time to hang with me anymore." Bakura said softly.  
  
"Hmm?" Kaiba put Mokuba down as he faced Bakura. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're hiding something Kaiba! I wish I can find out what you are hiding."  
  
"I won't be hiding anything." Kaiba said as he vaguely thought about Serenity.  
  
"Good." Bakura smiled uneasily at Kaiba.  
  
"Seto, play with me!" Mokuba ran around Kaiba.  
  
"Haha, all right," Kaiba smiled as he grabbed Mokuba.  
  
"I don't understand, why do you want make Yugi rule at age 15?" The royal duke asked the queen of the South.  
  
"Yugi is a bright boy. He'll be a fantastic ruler. I'm getting old you know.and it was really sad after his grandfather's death. It would give him the determination to be a good ruler." The queen said.  
  
"And for his wife.you know she is nearly blind and is just 14!"  
  
"Yes I know that.but I saw her picture. She is a lovely thing, isn't she?" the queen took out a picture of Serenity.  
  
"But being queen is not all about looks your majesty," another duke cried out.  
  
"She's prettier than the royal consorts! Plus, if we support this marriage between north and south, we won't have wars or arguments, right?" The queen smiled as the dukes admired her idea.  
  
Yugi was wandering around the palace grounds as he heard scattered feminine laughs. He went towards the direction of the laughs and heard the lady consorts talking.  
  
"Have you heard of the girl that is engaged to Prince Yugi?" The lady consorts gathered around each other.  
  
"How does she look like?"  
  
"I heard she had the facial of an angel!"  
  
"She has long brownish orange hair and eyes as big as stars."  
  
"Well, it's not like I would have liked to marry Prince Yugi," one of the girls cried out as Tea heard this.  
  
"I know, he's not very handsome, I heard the prince in the north is very good looking!"  
  
"Oh! I know! My brother met him at a horse race!"  
  
"He's nothing compared to Prince Yugi!"  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Tea stood up in front of the lady consorts.  
  
"What?" all the lady consorts stared at her.  
  
Yugi also stared at her from his hiding place.  
  
"Prince Yugi must be the kindest man I have ever met. He is brilliant, kind, charming, and sweet! You guys don't know him! You guys never got the chance to speak to him as I did!" Tea cried out.  
  
"Hmm Tea, I see you have fallin for the prince, eh?" The lady consorts smiled at her.  
  
"Too bad. He's taken by the princess in the north," a lady consort patted Tea.  
  
"Hmm." Tea signed as she thought about the wedding arrangement.  
  
Yugi shrugged as he left from his hiding place.  
  
"It was kind of her to stand up for me and all, but I truly have no feelings for her." Yugi said to himself.  
  
"We are going to arrange a meeting between the prince of the south and Serenity," the king of the north said to his royal supporters.  
  
"That is a good idea, for the two should get to know each other."  
  
"Yes, so we are going to have Serenity and the prince of the south to spend some quality time together before the wedding in six months." The king grinned as he thought about he happy marriage.  
  
"Joey." Serenity crawled through the hole in the wall at night.  
  
"Hmm? Serenity?" Joey sat up as he walked towards Serenity.  
  
"I can't see well." Serenity squinted her eyes in the total darkness.  
  
"Here," Joey grabbed her hand as he gently pulled her up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm.I'm.I'm scared." Serenity started to cry in Joey's arms.  
  
"Why?" Joey asked gently as he comforted her.  
  
"Father told me everything.the wedding arrangement. the prince of the south."  
  
"It's okay because I'm here," Joey hugged Serenity.  
  
"Father's taking me with him in a week to the south.I have to spend a month there."  
  
"WHAT?" Joey cried out as he hugged Serenity even tighter. "No, he can't do that!"  
  
"I know." Serenity sniffled.  
  
"Serenity.stay with me.tonight." Joey said gently.  
  
"O.k." Serenity sniffled as slept the night with her brother.  
  
"Before, we set the preparations to go the south, I want to find a suitable body guard for Serenity. Since I won't be there for a month, I need a responsible person. Send word through town and find me the most suitable men for me to choose!" The king cried out as he would soon find a bodyguard for his precious daughter. 


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy.  
  
(Author's note: Just for you guys to keep in mind, when I do a scene change, its when it's double spaced, so please keep that in mind while reading the story! There is a slight yaoi, but its really mild, and since this is a PG-13 fic, I'm sure you can handle it. ^^)  
  
"Seto, I'm so bored." Mokuba finished his chores early for the day.  
  
"Hmm.why don't I take you out for town?" Kaiba suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba grinned.  
  
"Let's go, I needed to buy something anyway." Kaiba walked slowly as his brother ran past him.  
  
"Come on Seto! Let's run!" Mokuba smiled widely as he grabbed his brother's hand.  
  
"Haha, all right little brother," Kaiba followed his brother.  
  
The brothers go to town to see a huge commotion in the main part of the town.  
  
"Kaiba! Mokuba! Over here!" Bakura waved to the two.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, some royal consort has a message to us from the king," Bakura pointed towards the front.  
  
"Hmm." Kaiba watched intensively as he grabbed onto Mokuba's hand.  
  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE IN TOWN! I have a message from the king to assemble all the strong men. They will appear in front of the king and the king will choose a bodyguard to assist Princess Serenity towards the South! Please come by the castle to try out for the role!" The royal consort cried out, as there was quite a commotion.  
  
"Hmm." Kaiba thought about it. Perhaps it can be an opportunity for him to be with Serenity one last time before her marriage.  
  
"Your not thinking about going, are you?" Bakura studied Kaiba's face.  
  
"Maybe, I mean we rarely have any suitable young men in this town you know and I can qualify as one," Kaiba explained.  
  
"Kaiba.this may be selfish of me, but please don't." Bakura grabbed onto Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba asked, surprised.  
  
"We known each other for awhile.and.what if you never come back?"  
  
"Of course I'll come back."  
  
"What if you never come back to me?"  
  
"What are you talking about Bakura?"  
  
"Kaiba.I.I."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I like you."  
  
Kaiba didn't know what to do at that moment. He just stood there silently as Bakura was still grabbing his arm, then.  
  
"SETO! I WANT THIS!" Thankfully, Mokuba came running, breaking the silence.  
  
"What is it you want?" Kaiba turned to Mokuba as Bakura's hand slid off his arm.  
  
"I want this spinning toy, all the other boys have one," Mokuba pointed at a strange looking toy.  
  
"Sure thing." Kaiba grabbed the toy and paid for it, trying to not be in Bakura's gaze.  
  
The next morning, Kaiba was getting ready to go to the castle. He dressed up and wanted to take Mokuba to Bakura, but hesitated from the incident that happened yesterday.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba rubbed his eyes as he awoke.  
  
"Mokuba?" Kaiba didn't know what to tell him.  
  
"Where are you going Seto?" Mokuba stood up. "Let me come with you."  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba, but," Kaiba decided to tell him the truth. "I'm going to try out to be the princess's bodyguard."  
  
To Kaiba's surprise, Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Seto.good luck." Mokuba grinned. "I always knew you liked the princess!"  
  
Kaiba blushed slightly, "What? No! It's for the towns sake, you know."  
  
"Yea, sure, whatever, but promise me that you will come back safely. Remember we promised to be with each forever!" Mokuba hugged Kaiba. "PROMISE!"  
  
"I promise." Kaiba hugged back as there was a knock at the door.  
  
Mokuba ran and opened the door. "Good morning Bakura!" Mokuba shouted as he ran out the door.  
  
"So.you're actually leaving." Bakura watched Kaiba pack.  
  
"Yea." Kaiba tried not to make eye contact with Bakura.  
  
"Well, I can't stop you, good luck." Bakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Kaiba looked up to Bakura, who had a smiling face, then he turned back to his packing.  
  
"Although." Kaiba felt hands around his waist. "I still like you, but I understand if you don't return your feelings."  
  
"Bakura.I'm.sorry." Kaiba said as he felt the arms around his waist squeeze tighter.  
  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Bakura mumbled.  
  
Then Kaiba grabbed onto Bakura's hands and gently threw them off. "I better leave now."  
  
"Right." Bakura let go sadly.  
  
"Bye and please watch over Mokuba for me," Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Of course," Bakura smiled as he waved.  
  
Kaiba walked towards the castle gates.  
  
"What's your business here?" the guard asked.  
  
"I want to try out for the bodyguard thing," Kaiba said coolly.  
  
"All right," the guard led him through a mass of hallways in to the throne. There was a long line filled with men from different ages. Kaiba stared in awe as he went to the end of the line.  
  
Kaiba waited the whole day, until it was late night. It was finally his turn.  
  
"Another young man trying out to be a bodyguard?" The king stood up to examine Kaiba.  
  
"Hmm.he's better looking than the other boys. Let's see, how old are you?"  
  
"I am 15 your majesty," Kaiba replied.  
  
"Quite young.are you good at martial arts?"  
  
"Yes, I am fairly good at it."  
  
"I trust you, since you do look fairly built, I'll take him!" the king grinned. "You will receive your pay after the my daughter's wedding."  
  
"Yes sir." Kaiba bowed.  
  
"Well, you must meet my daughter! She'll have to meet her bodyguard!" the king grinned as he pointed at a servant. "Take him to her!"  
  
"Yes your majesty." the servant led Kaiba up the stairs to Serenity's room. Memories flood into Kaiba's mind as he remembered the way to her room.  
  
The servant knocked on the door.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kaiba heard Serenity's voice cry out.  
  
The servant looked at Kaiba uneasily. Kaiba just shrugged.  
  
The servant opened the door timidly, "Your highness.please let me introduce your bodyguard."  
  
"I don't want to meet him! I don't care! Leave me alone!" Serenity started to sob.  
  
"Well, let me tell you his name.it's uh.Kaiba.Seto Kaiba." the servant said timidly.  
  
"Kai-Kaiba?" Serenity looked up to see Kaiba smile at her.  
  
To Kaiba's surprise, Serenity burst into more tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaiba ran up to Serenity as the servant left.  
  
"I missed you so much." Serenity cried out, "but why'd you come back?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you hate me? Didn't you say you never wanted to see me again?" Serenity shouted through her tears.  
  
"No! I never said such things!" Kaiba hugged Serenity.  
  
"Really?" Serenity looked up to Kaiba, her face was all red.  
  
"I promise you."  
  
"I'm so glad your back." Serenity smiled through her tears as she slowly fell asleep in Kaiba's arms. "NO!"  
  
Kaiba looked at Serenity in surprise.  
  
"NO NO NO NO!" Serenity grabbed onto Kaiba. "I'm not going to fall asleep!"  
  
"Why?" Kaiba asked, still surprised.  
  
"Because.I don't want to wake up seeing you gone." Serenity grabbed onto Kaiba tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't, I'm your bodyguard remember? I'll guard you while you're asleep."  
  
"No! Let me be the bodyguard!" Serenity shouted.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You sleep and I'll watch," Serenity smiled as she pushed Kaiba onto the bed and sat on a chair.  
  
"Silly girl." Kaiba smiled as he sat up.  
  
"You just sleep there Kaiba and I'll.I'll." Serenity's eyes slowly closed.  
  
Kaiba stood up as he picked up Serenity. He gently placed her on the bed as he sat on the chair and watched her.  
  
Kaiba looked out the window and noticed the moon. The moon was bright and shiny as it peered through the window. The curtains moved silently as the wind came through the window. His eyes wandered around the room. The marble floor, the ivory furniture, the satin fabric, then his eyes landed on the secret wall that connected to Joey's room.  
  
"Hmm.I guess I'll have to deal with him later." Kaiba said to himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
The next few minutes, Kaiba heard strange sounds. It came from the door that connected Joey and Serenity's room.  
  
"Hmm." Kaiba went to the door to inspect it. His hand held onto the notch as he slowly turned it to see.  
  
"YOU!" Joey cried out in alarm. "You a ghost?"  
  
"Hah, very funny." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"NO really, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm Serenity's bodyguard."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm going to assist her on her trip to the south."  
  
"No! I asked father that I would be her bodyguard and instead he has chosen you!"  
  
"Well, don't complain to me, why don't you complain to your father yourself." Kaiba snapped.  
  
"FINE!" Joey cried out as he ran out of the Serenity's room. He stormed up the stairs to his father's chambers.  
  
"NO, you must not go in!" the servants tried to stop Joey, but he refused. He opened the door to see his father asleep. Two of the guards held onto Joey.  
  
"FATHER! Why did you let Seto Kaiba be Serenity's bodyguard when I have asked first?"  
  
The king awoke slowly. "Joey?"  
  
"I am sorry for disturbing your sleep, but I had to ask father."  
  
"Well, Joey my boy, you are going to be the next heir to the throne, right?"  
  
"Well.yea."  
  
"I need to separate you and Serenity. 


	5. Departure

Departure.  
  
(Author's note: Hee hee, um, well, sorry for the long wait for those of you who look forward to this fic. I'm planning to make a yugioh yaoi shrine ^^ yes, I'm a yaoi fan **gasp** and I'm probably gonna write a yaoi fic after this fic. XP well, hope ya enjoy this chapter. ^^)  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Joey screamed as his scream was heard throughout the whole kingdom.  
  
"Joey! Excuse your language!" The king shouted. "I don't want know son of my to give such a horrible expression! When I say it's time to separate you two, damn right it's the time!"  
  
"Father.excuse me for my language.but you can't do this. You can't do this to Serenity and I. We love each other."  
  
"My decisions are final. Surely, I understand your deep sibling love but-"  
  
"NO! No.it's different. It's not what you think." Joey slowly mumbled.  
  
"What, I don't understand you.Can you clear it up for me?" the king asked, confused.  
  
"I love Serenity in a way you would never understand. I.I.I.I want to make her my queen. My wife.I want to live my whole life with her!" Joey shouted.  
  
SLAP! The king slapped his son in anger.  
  
"Your crazy." the king muttered.  
  
Joey touched his face with his left hand.  
  
"To see my son.in love with his own sister.do you know how embarrassing that is?" The king shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to be honest." Joey looked to the ground as his face burned brightly. "Now.I will be excused. Please have a safe trip tomorrow."  
  
Joey left the room as he walked towards his bedroom. As he walked in the hallway, he noticed Serenity and Kaiba standing near the door.  
  
"Joey! What happened?" Serenity asked, alarmed.  
  
"It's nothing. Go back to sleep. And you. Seto Kaiba. Take good care of her, or you'll find yourself dead."  
  
Joey headed towards his room, until Serenity grabbed his arm.  
  
"What happened?" Serenity asked with tears in her eyes. Joey looked down at those tearful eyes. Those eyes that were going blind and soon she wouldn't be able to see her own brother anymore.  
  
"Serenity.I hope your eyes will get better." Joey tried to let go of Serenity's firm grasp.  
  
"Tell me, what made you shout like that?" Serenity's tears fell down her face. The tears made Joey's knees weak as he felt as if he was to collapse.  
  
"Serenity." Joey embraced her in his arms. "Serenity.I love you.I love you so much that you don't know how much a love you."  
  
"Well, I love you too! You're the most loveable brother in the world!" Serenity hugged back.  
  
"No Serenity.the way I love you are the love you would never return. The love you would never understand." Joey kissed Serenity's forehead as he went into his room.  
  
"Wha-What did he mean?" Serenity asked herself.  
  
"Hmm." Kaiba remained silent.  
  
"Oh Kaiba! I hope we have a safe trip tomorrow!" Serenity threw herself into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Yea."  
  
  
  
The morning sun shone brightly as Serenity woke up to see Kaiba gone.  
  
"Kaiba? KAIBA!" Serenity got up as she ran around her room. "Where are you?"  
  
Serenity ran into Joey's room, which was also empty. "Not here!"  
  
Serenity ran down the halls back and forth and found herself back into her room.  
  
"Kaiba.where are you? You promised! You promise we would never leave each other! KAIBA!!!" Serenity shouted as her face slowly filled with tears.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Serenity turned around to see Kaiba at her door.  
  
"KAIBA!" Serenity ran into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Um.good morning." Kaiba greeted in surprise.  
  
"I thought you were gone!" Serenity wailed.  
  
"Um.no.I'm right here." Kaiba said, uncomfortably.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I just went down to get orders from your father. You are to dress and go down to the carriage out front."  
  
"Oh.okay.but don't leave!"  
  
"Of course I won't. I'm your bodyguard, remember?" Kaiba went towards out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serenity followed him.  
  
"Well, you have to dress and get ready, I shouldn't be in your way. Plus, your handmaids are ready to help you," Kaiba pointed at five handmaids who were waiting patiently at the door.  
  
"Hmm.But still stay. You can turn around, while I dress. I just can't leave you out of my presence!" Serenity cried out as she brought Kaiba back into her room.  
  
"Um.Serenity, I don't think.um." Kaiba felt uneasy as the handmaids stared at him.  
  
"Pretty please with cherry blossoms on top?" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Fine." Kaiba muttered as he stood near the window, his back facing Serenity and her handmaids.  
  
"Ow! Really, do you have to pull that tight?" Serenity smiled gently as she winced in pain. The maids pulled on her corset tightly.  
  
Kaiba smiled slightly as he had the urge to turn around, but didn't.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, what do you think things will be like at the south?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out today."  
  
"I'm glad your coming."  
  
"I'm glad too."  
  
The handmaids looked as if they were listening intensively. Serenity noticed this and decided it was best to be careful of what she says.  
  
"I hope the prince is fairly good looking." Serenity signed.  
  
"Oh." Kaiba didn't know what to say. Was Serenity really up for this marriage?  
  
The handmaids applied small amount of make up, for Serenity didn't were need it for she had natural beauty. Her hair was held up tight in a bun on the top of her head. There was a silver blue bird pin placed on top with strings of pearls around her head. Her dress was satin sky blue and had white fluffs underneath. The top was a V shaped dress with puff sleeves. She had on gloves that came up to her elbows and ribbons flowing elegantly behind her back. Serenity also had a blue choker around her neck.  
  
"I'm done! You can turn around now!" Serenity giggled. Kaiba turned around and swore that Serenity was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.  
  
"What do you think?" Serenity grinned.  
  
"You look nice," Kaiba said, sternly.  
  
"NICE? There must be more behind that, right?" Serenity was slightly disappointed.  
  
"You look really nice, I bet the prince will be quite impressed." Kaiba said as he thought about what Serenity said earlier.  
  
"Hmm." Serenity hoped Kaiba didn't have any wrong ideas about her.  
  
"Shall we go?" Kaiba broke the long silence.  
  
"Okay!" Serenity continued to be cheerful, but inside she was quite worried.  
  
Kaiba and Serenity walked out to the front.  
  
"You look lovely my dear!" The king cried out as he grabbed his daughter's hands.  
  
"Thank you father," Serenity said as she slowly parted from Kaiba, for they were to be in different carriages.  
  
"SERENITY!!!"  
  
Serenity turned to see Joey running up to her. He looked exhausted and tired as he ran up to her, holding what seemed to be a necklace. Joey gave one look to the king.  
  
"Father.I just want to say goodbye." Joey timidly looked at his father as the king nodded and left the two alone. Then before he left he whispered in Joey's ear, "Remember, she is just your little sister, nothing more. From this day on, forget about her. She belongs with the prince in the south now."  
  
"Yes, I know," Joey whispered back then turned to Serenity. "You're finally leaving."  
  
"Yea.I'm going to miss you, but I'm only staying there for a month, just remember that!" Serenity smiled as she touched Joey's nose with her forefinger.  
  
"Of course! You'll come back and we'll spend the next four months together before you go back to that hell."  
  
"Yup!" Serenity smiled as she gave her brother one last hug.  
  
"Oh, one more thing, before I forget to give you this." Joey held up a necklace with a diamond on it. "Think of me as you wear this?"  
  
"Of course!" Serenity smiled as she let Joey place the necklace around her neck. "I'll always think of you when I see this."  
  
"Bye Serenity."  
  
"Bye!" Serenity waved as her back turned towards him. She walked slowly to her carriage and then felt arms rushed around her. "Hmm?"  
  
"I love you." Joey squeezed tighter.  
  
"Hmm.Joey, I love you too, so be a good brother and help father, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Joey signed as he slowly let go. Then he noticed that his father was staring at him. "Have a safe trip!"  
  
"Bye!" Serenity smiled one last time as she got into the carriage.  
  
The trip to the south was a quite a long one. When they finally arrived, Serenity was quite exhausted.  
  
"Father? Where's the carriage with my bodyguard?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Your bodyguard should be outside of this carriage right now. He's supposed to assist you. I'm just going to have a few words with the queen and leave. Have a good time with the prince dearest," the king smiled.  
  
"Yes father." Serenity said. "Have a safe trip back home."  
  
The door of the carriage was suddenly opened as Serenity saw Kaiba hold out his hand. Serenity accepts as she got down from the carriage. The king also got down as the three went down the red carpet towards the main throne.  
  
The main throne was immaculate as if the princess's presence had great importance.  
  
"I see you have finally arrived!" The queen's voice boomed from the throne.  
  
"Yes and this is my daughter Serenity and her faithful bodyguard, Seto Kaiba," the king introduced.  
  
"Oh, and would Seto Kaiba would like one of my lady consorts after he serves the princess?" the queen suggested.  
  
"That would be up to him, if he is up for the deal," The king looked towards Kaiba as Kaiba gave off a small shrug.  
  
"Now, let me introduce you to my son, Yugi!" the queen introduced as the small prince walked silently up to the throne.  
  
Yugi walked silently, hoping that the princess wouldn't be too ugly. He lifted his head to see Serenity in her beautiful blue dress. He gaped at the blueness as if she was some blue goddess.  
  
"You two might as well say your greetings." the queen shrugged.  
  
Yugi walked up to Serenity. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Serenity didn't know what to do, but stare at the prince.  
  
Then Yugi lifted her right hand and kissed it, as Serenity slightly blushed.  
  
"Hmm.I think they are getting along, don't you think?" the queen smiled. "Servants! Lead the princess and her guard to their rooms and let her and my son spend time together as I chat a bit with the king." the queen ordered.  
  
The servants quickly led serenity and Kaiba to their rooms. Then Kaiba felt as if he was being looked at. He turned his head a bit to see Yugi staring right at him. He seemed to be observing Kaiba as if he didn't trust him or something. Kaiba shrugged as he continued to walk on.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi ran up to Kaiba as Serenity turned around.  
  
"Yes?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, you may proceed, I would like a few words with your bodyguard."  
  
"What is it you want?" Kaiba asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Do you have any relations with the princess?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Good, then I would have had you executed." 


	6. Dreams

Dreams.  
  
(Author's note: Thank you for the nice reviews! ^^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please read and review! ^^ Oh! I noticed that I made Yugi a bit too evil, well um, sorry! I just didn't know how my story would turn out and I guess Yugi ended up being evil, sorry for the inconvenience for some of you. Haha, I hope you guys noticed that I sorta switched Joey and Kaiba's life styles from the actual anime series. ^^;;)  
  
"I do not care about interfering with the princess's relationships. I'm just here to assist her until her marriage date and get my money to support my brother and me," Kaiba said as he looked at Yugi.  
  
"Very well.you may proceed." Yugi left Kaiba as Kaiba continued to follow Serenity.  
  
They stopped in front of a small room.  
  
"This is the bodyguard's room," the servant pointed at the room. Kaiba walked towards it and then Serenity stopped him.  
  
"Are you telling me that I am to be separated from my bodyguard? No! I want him placed in the same room as I! I don't care what the prince or queen says! I want to be fully protected and how can I feel protected when my bodyguard is not in presence?" Serenity cried out to the servants.  
  
The servants didn't say anything as they continued to walk up the flights of stair's to Serenity's room. The room was nicely done with the bed made of soft white fabric. There were high quality dressers and a water fountain in the middle. The water fountain was beautiful as it took up half of the room.  
  
"What a beautiful water fountain!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"Well, it's sort of a pool," the servant explained.  
  
"Oh!" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Well, please get adjusted to the room and call us if you need anything." The servants left the room one by one. When the servants were completely gone, Serenity turned towards Kaiba.  
  
"Let's go swimming some time, okay?" Serenity grinned.  
  
"Um." Kaiba remained silent.  
  
"You know Kaiba.I just want to ask you something." Serenity walked closer up to Kaiba.  
  
"About what?" Kaiba asked, expressionless.  
  
"Why did you try out to be my bodyguard?"  
  
"............." Kaiba didn't respond.  
  
"Tell me, why?"  
  
"Because.I guess I missed you too much," Kaiba replied.  
  
Serenity started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"You know.I have gotten quite fond of you, maybe I bit too much. I asked myself, is it love? That answered my question." Serenity said silently. "But I was sort of afraid, that I may be annoying or I don't know.have some turn off."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaiba did not know what she was talking about.  
  
"I think I have fallen in love with you."  
  
Kaiba looked down at Serenity's face as he grabbed her arms. Tears came up in her eyes.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Kaiba asked. He really didn't know what to do.  
  
"Because.do you feel the same way?" Serenity asked timidly.  
  
"Um." Kaiba looked to the side.  
  
"Hmm?" Serenity looked up to Kaiba's face.  
  
"You know it won't work out.maybe me trying out for the bodyguard was a bad idea." Kaiba said sullenly.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing, and then she jumped up and kissed him. Kaiba remained emotionless. Serenity slowly pulled apart as she ran out of the room. She started to cry deeply as she ran out to the courtyard.  
  
Serenity found a bench and sat and cried.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" a girl around her age as her gently.  
  
"Yes, I suppose."  
  
"You new here, what's your name?" the girl asked gently.  
  
"Serenity." Serenity sniffled.  
  
"Serenity?" the girl looked in alarm. "That means you're that princess from the north!"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"My name is Tea, I am one of the lady consorts," Tea smiled.  
  
"Oh.um.hello."  
  
"I'll be your best friend. You can tell me anything!" Tea held onto Serenity's hand.  
  
"No, it's okay, it's nothing, really."  
  
"I guess you have been betrothed to prince Yugi."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What do you think of him?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know him well yet." Serenity murmured.  
  
"Oh, well, he's a really nice guy." Tea said mindlessly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There you are!" a servant ran up to Serenity. "You are to meet with the prince."  
  
"Oh okay.well, bye Tea," Serenity slowly got up as she followed the servant towards the prince.  
  
Serenity was led through a long pathway as she finally reached a room with huge doors. She went in to see a table filled with food and Yugi sitting on the other end of the table.  
  
"Hello there.you must be hungry after that long trip," Yugi stood up as she pulled the chair out for Serenity.  
  
"Oh, not really, but I guess I will eat a bit," Serenity said, dismally.  
  
"Hmm." Yugi sat back in his seat as he looked at Serenity.  
  
"Oh, what pretty food," Serenity cried out as she admired how the food was placed as it represented an animal. "I believed I would eat the tiger first."  
  
Serenity picked up a piece of meat from the tiger and placed it in her mouth, "Oh! It tastes goo too!"  
  
Yugi smiled. "How cute."  
  
Serenity just smiled as she ate, then she stopped.  
  
"Why have you stopped eating?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because.um.I think I'm eating too fast." Serenity signed as she thought about Kaiba. "Um, will you excuse me?"  
  
"Where will you be going? I'll go with you."  
  
"Um.never mind, I'll just stay here." Serenity sat back down on her seat.  
  
"Hmm.are you bored?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Serenity smiled.  
  
"Well, let's uh.first of all, let's go out to the courtyard." Yugi stood up as he and Serenity walked to the courtyard.  
  
"Hmm." Serenity looked around as the two sat on a bench.  
  
"Uh.let's pretend like we first met, so, I'm going to introduce myself. My name is Yugi Motou and I'm 14 years old," Yugi began as he introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Serenity and I'm only 13." Serenity said as she thought, 13, such a young age.  
  
"Do you have any hobbies?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I had a secret garden at home and there was a door that led from my room to my brother's. We would always sneak into each other's rooms and hang out, but I usually go in when I'm scared or lonely." Serenity smiled as she looked up at the stars and thought about those lovely memories.  
  
"Oh I see, how is your brother?"  
  
"Same as you."  
  
"I can tell you sure miss him," Yugi smiled, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yea. When we were kids we always went to the beach and he promised me that he would save my eye sight."  
  
"Your eye sight?"  
  
"I'm nearly blind."  
  
"Oh." Yugi didn't know what to say. He was both surprised and shock for he did not know this piece of detail. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Eh, doesn't really matter." Serenity shrugged as she swung her feet.  
  
"Yes it does! We have to save your eye sight!" Yugi stood up.  
  
"Why? Who cares?" Serenity shrugged as she signed and thought about Kaiba.  
  
"I CARE!"  
  
Serenity's image of Kaiba vanished at the loud sounds of Yugi's voice.  
  
"I care about your eye sight and I promise I'll save your eyes." Yugi grabbed onto Serenity's hands.  
  
"Hmm." Serenity signed. "Well it's late, I better go to bed."  
  
"Yea." Yugi let go of Serenity's hands slowly as he signed. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," Serenity walked towards her room.  
  
She walked slowly and then stopped at her door. She was afraid. She was afraid that when she opens this door she would see that Kaiba would not be in there.  
  
"Please.be in there." Serenity hoped as she slowly opened the door. Serenity walked in as she looked around the huge room.  
  
"Ka-Kaiba?" Serenity called out as she looked around cautiously. There was no response.  
  
"Oh well." Serenity signed as she sat on her bed. Tears slowly rolled down her eyes as she began to cry. Her cries turned into sobs as her tears drenched part of her bed. Then she looked the right of her bed. "Gome nasai.Kaiba."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kaiba's voice was heard, but it wasn't in the room. Serenity stood up as she walked towards the balcony. There she saw Kaiba staring out into the moon lit sky.  
  
"Kaiba!" Serenity ran as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Kaiba apologized silently as he continued to look into the sky.  
  
"Hmm.Kaiba," Serenity smiled as she wouldn't let him go. Then her eyes turned to the sky. "Oh! The moonlight is so beautiful tonight!"  
  
"Yea." Kaiba didn't take his eyes off of the moon.  
  
"Seven years ago, my brother told me that if you dream under the moonlight such as this, your dreams will come true," Serenity smiled at the thought.  
  
"Let's find out if it's true," Kaiba smiled down at Serenity.  
  
"Hmm?" Serenity looked up to Kaiba.  
  
"Let's sleep here tonight." 


	7. A deal

A deal.  
  
(Author's note: Hiya minna!! I'm terribly sorry for the long ass update! I have been so caught up with schoolwork! GOME NASAI~! Well, here's the next chapter, please R&R!! Thank you for reading my fic, I will put up the next chapter ASAP!!!)  
  
"Your highness, Prince Joey refuses to meet the lady consorts," a servant bowed before the king.  
  
"What? Tell him to come to me now!" the king roared in anger. The servant ran up pass Serenity's empty room and stopped at Joey's door. The servant knocked gently.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU ANNOYING BASTARDS!" Joey shouted from the other side.  
  
"It's the king's orders! You must!"  
  
"MY DAMN OLD MAN?"  
  
"Yes, please don't say damn your highness."  
  
"Whatever," Joey opened the door as he walked to his father's room.  
  
Joey went in to see his father a line of lady consorts.  
  
"AWWWW, DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? I DO NOT WANT TO MEET THESE WHORE BITCHES, SO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE FOR?" Joey's face flushed with anger.  
  
"YOU WILL MEET THESE GIRLS!" the king was upset, but he lowered down his anger a bit. "You will choose one to be your bride."  
  
"Oh brother," Joey signed as he sat on the chair beside his father. "Hurry, start the line, I don't have all day!"  
  
Just as the first girl walked up, Joey shouted, "NEXT!"  
  
"But you haven't even give the girl a chance!" His father cried out.  
  
"Do I care? NEXT!" Joey shrugged as one by one girls were leaving the throne. Then one girl remained standing.  
  
"Whoops! NO girls of my interest, better get going!" Joey stood up as his father pulled him down.  
  
"You are not being fair," his father muttered. Joey shrugged as he was about to leave, until one of the lady consorts dared the confront him.  
  
"Hey! You didn't even give me chance to even say my name!" the lady consort looked annoyed as she didn't realize that she was grabbing the arm of a prince.  
  
"Fine, what the hell is your name?" Joey asked.  
  
"The name is Mai. I challenge you to a game of archery," Mai still held onto his arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I win, you date me, if I loose, you can forget about me and all the other girls."  
  
"You and all the other girls, I like that. DEAL!" Joey grinned. "Right now outside."  
  
"Sure." Mai grinned back as she grabbed her bow and arrow. It looked as if she was already prepared for this.  
  
Joey grabbed his bow and arrows as everyone headed outside.  
  
"Three turns," Joey said as he place his arrow with his bow. "I go first."  
  
"No, because lady's go first," Mai looked straight at the target. She let go off her arrow as it hit the middle.  
  
"Hmph!" Joey closed one eye as he tried to concentrate. Then he let go of his arrow to see it miss the more outer ring of the target. "Damn."  
  
"I guess I'm in the lead so far," Mai grinned.  
  
"Hmph!" Joey shrugged.  
  
Mai let go of her arrow for the second time as it hit the middle once again. Joey let go of his arrow, which missed a bit.  
  
"I'm not going to loose," Mai let go of her last arrow as it hit the middle once again.  
  
"Okay, I give up! Do you really want to go out with me that bad?" Joey asked.  
  
"What if I said, yea?" Mai grinned as she blushed slightly.  
  
"Hmph!" Joey shrugged. "Only five months."  
  
"Fine." Mai smiled her victory smile.  
  
"Um, Bakura?" Mokuba sat quietly alone in the corner.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It seems lonely without Seto."  
  
"I know what you mean," Bakura signed.  
  
"Let's go to the south!" Mokuba cried out.  
  
"What? We can't do that!" Bakura cried out in alarm.  
  
"Come on!" Mokuba grinned. "We'll hitch on a cart or something and go down south." "No, it's to risky."  
  
"I know you miss him too, let's go!" Mokuba grabbed onto Bakura's arm. "You do, right?"  
  
"Mokuba.I'm not sure. I don't know." Bakura signed. He hadn't seen Kaiba for a month, which according to him is very long. Deep inside, Bakura missed him very much, but something was holding him back from him.  
  
"Let's go, please?" Mokuba begged. Bakura signed.  
  
"All right."  
  
Serenity woke up once again to see Kaiba gone. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked up towards the morning sky. The air felt fresh as she breather it in her system and gave a huge yawn.  
  
"I should really learn how to wake up before Kaiba," Serenity grinned to herself as she went in to her room and grabbed a brush. She smiled at her dream as she hugged herself and thought about it, and then a servant appeared.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" the maid asked timidly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are to have breakfast with the prince."  
  
"Oh, all right, tell him I'll be down soon." Serenity said rather sullenly as she wondered where Kaiba ran off too.  
  
Serenity decided to wear a blue dress with puff sleeves she ran down the stairs like a small child, and then she decided to do something foolish. Serenity ran back to the top of the stairs as she decided to slide down the rail. It was a long way down, but Serenity bit her lip as she though of how much fun it would be to slide down the rail.  
  
Serenity sat on the top of the rail as she gently pushed off. She slid down fast as she smiled with glee. Then she gave a small jump as she landed in someone's arms.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Serenity looked up as she who's arms she fell into. Her smile grew bigger as she cried out, "KAIBA!"  
  
"Hey." Kaiba smiled as he gently placed Serenity down.  
  
"Good morning," Serenity smiled.  
  
"Yea, well, I better get going," Kaiba gave Serenity a small smile as he left. Serenity stood deep in thought, and then she ran off to the dining room.  
  
Yugi stood up as Serenity stormed into the room.  
  
"Sorry for being late!" Serenity smiled as she sat down across Yugi.  
  
"Oh no! It's good to take your time," Yugi smiled back.  
  
"Hehe," Serenity smiled continuously as she picked at her food.  
  
"Well, I was thinking if you would like to go with me somewhere." Yugi looked down at his food.  
  
"Where?" Serenity asked as she finally stuck a piece of sausage in her mouth.  
  
"Um.do you like books?"  
  
"Hah, um.no."  
  
"What do you like?"  
  
"I like to.I like to.I like to slide." Serenity thought mindlessly as she remembered how she slid into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Oh okay, I will get my servants to build a slide for you."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful!" Serenity smiled at the thought of her new slide. Then she wasn't so hungry anymore. "Um, may I be excused?"  
  
"Uh.sure," Yugi looked up.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity decided to go back o her room. She walked up the halls as changed her mind to get some fresh air instead. She went into the courtyard and bumped into Tea.  
  
"Serenity!" Tea exclaimed. "It's nice to se you again."  
  
"Same to you," Serenity smiled as she sat down. Tea followed her as she sat besides her. Then a surge of dizziness floated in her head, making Serenity nauseous.  
  
"I don't feel so."  
  
"Serenity?" Tea looked at the princess.  
  
"Kaiba." Serenity fainted in Tea's lap. 


	8. Promises

Promises.  
  
(Author's note: Konnichiwa minna! I am terribly sorry for the long ass delay! I promise you that chapter 9 will be up tomorrow or the day after. GUARENTEED!!! Sorry for the laziness! I'm like hooked up onto the Kingdom Hearts game. XD Well, there is some slight yaoi in this chapter. Yea, just warning ya. ^^ Well, thanks for reading my fic!! I'm thrilled to read your reviews! Once again, I am truly sorry to those who were waiting for my fic!! beats herself up XD Well, better start on chapter 9!)  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Tea tried to lift up Serenity. Kaiba? Who's Kaiba? Tea questioned herself, as she didn't know what to do.  
  
Tea ran off to find help, leaving Serenity lying down on the bench. Tea panicked as she found Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! Serenity collapsed!" Tea cried out.  
  
"Where?" Yugi asked as he followed Tea to where the bench was, but when they got there, Serenity was gone.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She was here a minute ago! I swear it!" Tea bit her lips.  
  
"Yea whatever," Yugi mumbled as he left Tea in distressed.  
  
"Yugi." Tea signed as she watched Yugi walk away.  
  
Serenity's eyes dimly opened as she looked up. She seemed to be in the forest with lots of trees. Serenity sat up, as her eyes grew huge, not knowing where she was Serenity slowly began to panic.  
  
"I see you're awake," Serenity turned around to see Mokuba and Bakura.  
  
"You two!!!" Serenity cried out as she recognized them.  
  
"Well yea, hi," Mokuba grinned as Bakura smiled softly.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Serenity asked as she eyed them curiously.  
  
"Um.nothing really!" Bakura said as Mokuba gave him a look.  
  
"Nothing huh?" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Actually we are here to take my brother back." Mokuba declared.  
  
"What? I thought we came to see him!" Bakura cried out.  
  
"Hahaha, I lied!" Mokuba grinned as he grabbed Serenity's hand. Then he grabbed Bakura's hand with his other hand. Mokuba ran towards out of the forest as they reached the palace.  
  
The three reached the interior of the palace.  
  
"So.where's my brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Serenity cried out as she thought about Kaiba.  
  
"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW?" Mokuba cried out.  
  
"Yes I really don't know." Serenity looked down. Than Mokuba felt something missing.  
  
"Say, where's Bakura?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"You don't think he went the other way, do you?" Serenity looked to the other end where it led to the chambers of rowdy soldiers.  
  
"Damn Bakura," Mokuba muttered.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Mai grinned as she showed off her flashy new purple dress to Joey.  
  
"Nice, real nice." Joey mumbles sarcastically.  
  
"Really Joey? I'm so happy!" Mai smiled as she hugged Joey.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, no hugging please," Joey tried to escape from Mai's grasps.  
  
"But you're just so cute!" Mai wouldn't let go.  
  
"Oh, pul-lease," Joey gave up as Mai clutched onto him even harder. Then he looked around the room. They were in his room. The room next to his would be Serenity's room. During this time of the day, Serenity would be either singing with the birds or drawing a picture to give him. Joey closed his eyes as he imagined Serenity smiling as she presents him a drawing of him and her. "Serenity."  
  
"Serenity?!" Mai cried out as she let go of Joey. "Did you just call me Serenity?"  
  
"No! Why would I? Serenity is much more prettier than you. It would be an insult to Serenity to call you that," Joey snapped as he remembered the deal. "Oh.sorry."  
  
"I know I'm not Serenity. I know I'm not as pretty as her. I know I can't substitute as her, but can't you give me a chance. I just want a chance. CAN'T YOU GIVE ME ONE FUCKING CHANCE?!" Mai cried out as she burst into tears. She ran out of the room.  
  
Joey lied down on his bed as he realized what has happened a minute ago, but he didn't feel any guilt.  
  
"Shit.screw this crap," Joey muttered as he fell asleep.  
  
Bakura wander alone through the empty corridors of the palace. Then he just realized that Mokuba and Serenity weren't with him.  
  
"I'm lost!" Bakura gasped, as he didn't know what to do. Then he decided to go straight. Bakura found an iron door. He gave it one push to see a rowdy bunch of soldiers.  
  
"Look what we have here! Isn't she a lovely one?" the hugest soldier of them all walked up to Bakura.  
  
"No, you're mistaken, I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!" Bakura stuttered as he walked back to the iron door.  
  
"That's what they all say missy. Your such a cute one," the soldier touched Bakura's face with his rough hands.  
  
"I am a guy!" Bakura protested as fear overcame him.  
  
"Guy or girl, I don't care. You're so cute," the soldier's face was an inch from Bakura. Bakura's eyes widened as there was no escape. He was cornered in a room full of soldiers.  
  
"Someone help!" Bakura cried out.  
  
"Shut up," the soldier said, as he was about to kiss him.  
  
"Stop!" there was a voice among the soldiers.  
  
"Eh, oh Kaiba! You came just in time for the fun!" the soldier grinned as Kaiba showed a face of disgust.  
  
"I'll take the boy," Kaiba grabbed onto Bakura's wrist as the other soldier's backed away.  
  
"Um.okay." the soldier shrugged. "Lucky bastard, have fun!"  
  
"Haha, very funny," Kaiba glared as he pulled Bakura out of the crowd.  
  
"Kaiba." Bakura blushed slightly as the feeling of Kaiba's hand around his wrists gave him joy.  
  
Kaiba led Bakura to his own small chambers.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" that was the first thing Kaiba said.  
  
"Mokuba.that's the first thing you say to me after a long while." Bakura smiled with his heart broken.  
  
"Bakura." Kaiba turned to Bakura. Bakura stood still as he looked down on the ground. "Sorry."  
  
"No, don't be sorry. Let's go look for Mokuba, okay?" Bakura smiled.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Bakura," Kaiba felt guilty.  
  
"Its okay, really," Bakura smiled as Kaiba saw tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"I'm fine!" Bakura walked towards the door as Kaiba grabbed onto his wrist and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Sorry Bakura. I should have paid more attention to you." Kaiba hugged him even tighter.  
  
"Kaiba." Bakura let his tears fall out, as deep inside his lonely heart, there was a tinge of happiness. Bakura lifted his hands as he placed them on top of Kaiba's.  
  
"I missed you my dear friend." Kaiba let go as he gave Bakura a small smile.  
  
"Still a friend." Bakura mumbled. "My feelings still have not changed for you."  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura," Kaiba signed.  
  
"It's okay. No need to be sorry. Let's look for Mokuba now!" Bakura smiled as he grabbed onto Kaiba's hand.  
  
"Right." Kaiba ran after Bakura as the two searched for Mokuba.  
  
"So, do you like my brother?" Mokuba asked Serenity as they continued their search.  
  
"Kaiba? Well.um." Serenity's face turned bright pink.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Mokuba grinned.  
  
"Well, is that supposed to be good or bad?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a good thing alright! Marry my brother, okay?" Mokuba turned to Serenity as he pointed his pinky out. "Promise?"  
  
"Um.this is all too sudden, but.I PROMISE!" Serenity smiled as their pinkies wrapped around each other's tightly.  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
Mokuba and Serenity turned around to see Kaiba and Bakura staring down at them.  
  
"SETO!!" Mokuba jumped into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Mokuba," Kaiba hugged back as he smiled. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too brother," Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Tell me, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked. "I said I would be home soon after my duty is finished."  
  
"Well, is it wrong to visit you?" Mokuba gave Kaiba the puppy eyes.  
  
"It was good to see you and Bakura." Kaiba turned to Bakura as Bakura smiled at him wistfully. "Well, I might as well find some rooms for you."  
  
"We can stay?" Mokuba smiled widely.  
  
"I'll ask the king, surely he'll let you." Kaiba smiled as he left Mokuba and Bakura with Serenity.  
  
"Oh joy!" Mokuba smiled.  
  
Joey woke up from a long nap. He stood up and remembered what happened between him and Mai.  
  
"Crap." Joey scratched his head as he looked for Mai. He walked along the palace grounds, until he heard some sniffling.  
  
Joey found himself standing in front of a closet door. He hesitated before he opened the door. Joey looked down to see a puffy eyed Mai.  
  
"What do you want?" Mai snapped.  
  
"I came here.to." Joey kneeled down to Mai. He noticed the redness in her eyes and how badly hurt she was. "Apologize."  
  
"Your forgiven, now go away," Mai muttered as she covered her face with a tissue.  
  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't want you to see me cry." Mai mumbled to Joey's surprise.  
  
"You want me to leave because you don't want me to see you cry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well let me tell you a secret."  
  
"What?"  
  
Joey leaned over to Mai, as his lips were one centimeter away from her left ear.  
  
"Girls are at their cutest when they cry," Joey grinned, as Mai blushed slightly. Then she stifled up a giggle. Soon after the giggle turned into a laugh.  
  
"You dumbass." Mai laughed.  
  
"Haha," Joey gave his hand to Mai. Mai accepted as she stood up.  
  
"Just promise me one thing." Mai looked up to Joey.  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"If you want, you can think of me as Serenity.if that would help you fall in love with me. I'll try my best to be like her."  
  
Joey smiled as he walked to Mai.  
  
"Promise me this."  
  
"What?" Mai blushed at the thought of their closeness.  
  
"Just be yourself."  
  
Hehe, what did you guys think? Well please email me comments at izumixkouji@yahoo.com ^^ arigatou for reading! Please leave a review! ^^ 


	9. Surprises

Surprises.  
  
(Author's note: See! Promised that I would put up the next chapter in a day or two! ^^ Well, I just wanted to make it clear that this fic isn't an incest story. I'm not trying to say Joey is like really in love with Serenity, it's just that he admires her a whole lot. I dunno, well you can say there is slight incest, but it's not that heavy and this fic isn't intended to have incest in it. So please do not worry about seeing incest in this fic! ^^ Okay, maybe it's just me or I have been reading too much Angel Sanctuary. XD Also, I don't intend to have yaoi, just slight one side yaoi if it isn't obvious (it should be obvious)! Like I said before I am a yaoi fan, but I don't intend to have much yaoi in this story, so you don't have to worry about that. Well thanks for reading Moonlight Dreams and please leave a review! ^^)  
  
"Um.your majesty?" Kaiba walked up to the Queen.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have two friends who would like to stay in the castle. I'll will make sure they won't get into trouble, please do let them stay."  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"One is about ten and the other is fourteen."  
  
"Well, the ten year old can stay with the other children on the second floor. For the fourteen year old.is it a girl? I only have rooms for girls."  
  
Kaiba's face-hardened at the thought. Bakura would probably be best off in the girl's dormitory because of his chances of getting raped in the guy's dormitory. Bakura did have a girlish face and he wasn't a pervert, so.  
  
"Yes, she's a girl."  
  
"What a coincidence, well the two may stay for awhile. Just don't let them get into trouble."  
  
"Of course," Kaiba smiled as he left the room. He went back to Serenity's room and found Serenity, Mokuba and Bakura.  
  
"Seto! Will the queen let us stay?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yup!" Kaiba smiled at his brother, then he turned to Bakura. "Um.well, Mokuba gets to stay with the other children and for Bakura."  
  
"Yes?" Bakura was hoping that he could share rooms with Kaiba.  
  
"The queen said she only had spaces available for girls."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will you do me the favor and pretend you're a girl while you're here?"  
  
"Well.if it's for you.then I will." Bakura smiled.  
  
"Oh! I know where you can start!" Serenity exclaimed, as she took out a pale blue fluffy dress. "This dress will go perfect with you!!"  
  
"Uh.yea." Bakura smiled grimly as he took the dress.  
  
"Put it on, do you need help?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, its okay." Bakura went into the dressing room. He undressed out of his shirt and pants. Then he slipped on the dress. The dress was a bit too tight on him, but it wasn't hurting him. The dress did uncomfortably showed off his chest a bit and he hoped that no one would notice that he had no breasts. Bakura then zipped up the dress from the back and frowned at the puffed sleeves. He swore that the dress was the most uncomfortable thing he has ever worn.  
  
Bakura walked out of the dressing room and smiled shyly as he felt everyone's gaze.  
  
"Oh! Pretty!" Serenity ran up to Bakura. "The blue dress does contrasts his eyes and hair! Don't you think Kaiba?"  
  
Bakura looked into Kaiba's face, hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of him.  
  
"Yea," Kaiba smiled to Bakura's surprise.  
  
"He totally looks like a girl," Mokuba shouted.  
  
"Haha. You're so pretty. Oh! You need some accessories!" Serenity cried out as she pulled out a diamond necklace from her drawer. She tied it around his neck, as Bakura blushed even more.  
  
"I don't think I should wear something of high cost." Bakura touched the diamond.  
  
"No, its okay," Serenity smiled as she placed a blue lily behind Bakura's left ear. "You are truly pretty."  
  
Bakura just smiled.  
  
"You run like a child!" Mai cried out as Joey was chasing her. The two were supposedly playing a game of tag, but it seemed more like a rowdy chase.  
  
"Is that an insult you slow hag?" Joey grinned, as he was a few inches to her arm.  
  
"Hag?" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Just kidding." Joey panted and was surprised at how fast Mai was running.  
  
Mai was careful into not dirtying her purple dress. Her shoes were a mess covering in dirt. Then a thought came to her mind. Her shoes were slowing her a bit.  
  
"CATCH!" Mai threw took off her shoes and threw them in Joey's face.  
  
"Blek, they stink like shit," Joey threw the shoes to the side. "I can still catch up!"  
  
"Na Na!" Mai stuck out her tongue. Then she ran ahead and found a tree branch. She pulled the branch to one angle and waited for Joey to catch up to her. Then she heard the panting of Joey. Mai let go of the branch like a slingshot as it missed Joey.  
  
"I'm not that stupid," Joey grinned as he jumped over the branch, but what he didn't know was that the branch was still moving back and forth.  
  
Joey stood and smirked at Mai, until he felt a strong force against his legs and saw that the branch smacked him in the back. Joey fell forward onto Mai, as the two fell backwards.  
  
"Ow, your so heavy!" Mai complained as Joey was on top of her.  
  
"You and your dirty tricks," Joey massaged his leg.  
  
Mai gave one look to Joey and began to laugh. Joey joined in with her as the two laughed.  
  
Mai stopped laughing and noticed how red Joey's legs were.  
  
"Oh, you really are hurt!" Mai exclaimed as she took out a handkerchief. Then she found a certain green plant that happened to be aloe. Mai applied it to her handkerchief as she wrapped it around Joey's leg.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you knew how to do doctor stuff!"  
  
"You think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Uh.yea?" Joey grinned as Mai smacked him in the head. "Haha, I was kidding."  
  
Mai smiled, as her face was about three centimeters away from Joey. She felt a weird tension going through her body, as if she had the feeling that Joey was going to kiss her. Mai closed her eyes as she waited for Joey to kiss her. She was waiting.and waiting.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joey asked, as Mai opened her eyes seeing Joey standing up.  
  
Mai's faced turned hot pink and thought of how embarrassing it was for Joey to see her with her eyes closed and her lips puckered up.  
  
"N-Nothing!" Mai quickly muttered as she stood up.  
  
"You were waiting for me to kiss you, weren't you?" Joey grinned.  
  
"N-No!!" Mai blushed even more.  
  
"You're blushing," Joey walked up to Mai.  
  
"No, I am not!" Mai was stuttering as Joey stood in front of her. "I wasn't!"  
  
Mai's face was dark red as she tried not to make eye contact with him.  
  
"Very well." Joey leaned over and grabbed her chin, and then he kissed her on the lips. Mai's eyes widened in surprise, but she was controlled by the kiss and closed her eyes. 


	10. Wrong place at the Wrong time

Wrong Place at the wrong time  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the long wait!!! I was working on my digimon fanfics, so I couldn't get caught up with this one! ^^ I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of Seto/Serenity stuff in the last chapter. Just wanted to give those Joey/Mai fans some scenes. ^^ And no, I am not a Joey/Mai fan, sadly. But I do agree they look cute together. I'm planning to end this story in another maybe 5 chapters and then I am going to work on my new Yugioh yaoi fic with my favorite couple..JOEYXKAIBA!!! ^o^ Well, enjoy the story!! Serenity/Seto RULES!!!)  
  
  
  
"Five months have already gone by your majesty," the duke told the King of the North.  
  
"Yes, well I suppose the wedding is in a month. Shall I go down to the South and get the preparations ready?"  
  
"That would be a wise idea."  
  
"Should I bring Joey along with me?"  
  
"I suggest you do, for it may be his last time seeing his sister."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Bakura looked around uncomfortably. He was a room filled with maidens undressing. Bakura tried hard not to blush as he went into the restroom to dress in his night wear.  
  
"Hey, your new here, aren't you?"  
  
Bakura looked up to see a girl walking towards him.  
  
"I'm Tea." Tea smiled. "If you have any questions, you can ask me."  
  
"Sure, uh.thanks," Bakura smiled as he thought of where Kaiba could be. Then he put his hand into his pocket and felt the diamond necklace Serenity lent him. He might as well return it. "Um, I have a question!"  
  
"Yes?" Tea turned around.  
  
"Do you know where the princess's room is?" Bakura asked. "I need to return something of hers."  
  
"Well, her chambers are on the 3rd floor, the huge door to your left."  
  
"Thanks," Bakura went out the girl's dormitory as he went up the long flight of stairs. He finally reached to Serenity's bedroom. Bakura carefully opened the door, for he didn't want to wake up Serenity. Then he heard voices within the room.  
  
"In one month.one month.I am to be married." Serenity signed, as she and Kaiba were sleeping on the same bed. Bakura's eyes widened as he hid behind the marble wall. The cold marble ground gave him shivers underneath his thin nightdress.  
  
"Time went by so fast." Kaiba signed.  
  
"I don't want to marry him! I don't want too!" Serenity cried out as she tugged on Kaiba's shirt. "What would you do?"  
  
"Hm.I would run away on the wedding day with the person I truly love, but that's just me." Kaiba smiled down on Serenity.  
  
"Can I be that person?" Serenity asked.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Oh Kaiba.I'm not satisfied with anything!!" Serenity complained.  
  
"Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well.yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me. You don't have to if you don't want too, I'm not forcing you too." before Serenity could finish her statement, her lips were shut by Kaiba's lips. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell deeply into the kiss.  
  
"Kaiba, don't ever leave me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I love you." Serenity fell in to a deep sleep, but before she began to dream, she said, "Do you love me?"  
  
"I love you," Kaiba said the three words just as Serenity was in deep sleep.  
  
Bakura couldn't believe this. He silently went out of Serenity's room and walked back to the girl's dormitory. He walked towards his bed and lied down, as he cried himself to sleep.  
  
Serenity woke up once again to see Kaiba gone.  
  
"Kaiba, always does this to me!" Serenity giggled as she stood up to wash her face. She put on a pink dress as she walked down the stairs to have breakfast with Yugi. Yugi smiled as she joined him in the table.  
  
"Say Serenity, let's go horseback riding!" Yugi suggested as Serenity was eating her soup.  
  
"Horseback riding?" Serenity's mind remembered the time when her, Joey, and Kaiba went horseback riding. She smiled at the thought when she suggested the race.  
  
"Well?" Yugi broke her chain of thought.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Serenity smiled as Yugi fell in love with her smile.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Yugi grabbed her hand as they went to the stables. They each got a horse as Serenity had the urge to race.  
  
"Hey, you wanna race me?" Serenity asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, let's race!" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Okay," Yugi smiled.  
  
"We race to that post over there!" Serenity pointed at a post that was a few meters away.  
  
"Okay," Yugi got ready and planned to purposely let Serenity win.  
  
"On your mark, get set, GO!" Serenity cried out as she kicked her horse gently. She rode as fast as she can and grinned as she reached the post, but then she lost control of her horse.  
  
"Oh no!" Serenity cried out as she tried hard to stop her horse. She remembered last time when he horse was out of control, but Kaiba saved her.  
  
"Serenity! Hold on!" Yugi kicked his horse as he caught up with Serenity. He reached out his hand towards her. "Grab my hand!"  
  
Serenity's mind flashed when Kaiba saved her and how he told her to grab his hand.  
  
"I can't!" Serenity cried out as she closed her eyes tightly and squeezed the reins.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Yugi asked determinedly.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened as she turned her head back to look at Yugi.  
  
"Do you trust me?" the words ringed in her mind as she thought of Kaiba. Kaiba. Of course she trusted Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, I do trust you.." Serenity's mind went in circles as she reached for Yugi's hand. As Yugi grabbed her hand, he lost his balance. The two ended up tumbling down the hill as Yugi tried his best to protect her. Finally, they came to a stop.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he picked the leaves out of her hair.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" Serenity asked absentmindedly.  
  
"I'm more concerned about you." Yugi was tired as he lied down on the ground with Serenity in his arms.  
  
"Thank you for your concerns.." Serenity replied plainly. Then Yugi started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You know, you should loosen up around me. I won't bite off your head or something. You also don't have to talk so formally to me," Yugi grinned at Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to act more loosen up.." Serenity blushed slightly.  
  
"No, don't say sorry. It's okay. Just treat me like a friend or something, but I just want you to know one thing.."  
  
"What?" Serenity asked as she looked up to Yugi.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened at the words. Her eyes looked saddened. Kaiba never said those 3 words to her. Possibly in his mind, but never to her directly.  
  
Yugi saw to her expression and bolted up. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Serenity's mind went back in track. "Oh, no, nothing wrong."  
  
"Well, I know that you can't return the feelings back, but I'm fine with it.." Yugi's eyes saddened.  
  
"Oh no, you're a very respectable person and I admired you for that Yugi." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Then can I kiss you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well..umm.." Serenity looked to the side and thought about Kaiba.  
  
"Um..absolutely no-" Serenity's lips were covered by Yugi's.  
  
Kaiba finished helping the soldiers clean their weapons. He washed his hands as he thought about taking a ride in the woods on his horse. He went on his horse as he mindlessly took a stroll. Then he saw two figures on the hill covered in leaves.  
  
"Are they in trouble?" Kaiba thought to himself as he rode to the two figures. Surprisingly, he saw Yugi kissing Serenity. Serenity noticed Kaiba, as she quickly pulled apart.  
  
"Kaiba!" Serenity cried out, as Kaiba just stared at the two.  
  
"Good morning. I am terribly sorry to interrupt and I will leave now, so you may continue," Kaiba mumbled slowly and bowed to show respect to Yugi.  
  
"You may leave," Yugi said firmly.  
  
Kaiba got on his horse as he left. Serenity stood up as she ran after him.  
  
"KAIBA!" Serenity cried out as her eyes were in tears. Then Yugi grabbed her arm. "Why must you go after him?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because..because.." Serenity's started to sob at the thought of Kaiba seeing her kissing Yugi. "Because he is my body guard and he have my doll.."  
  
Serenity lied for she didn't want Kaiba to get in trouble.  
  
"I see.." Yugi looked to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must go and take a bath for I am a mess," Serenity smiled weakly as she ran off to the palace. Tears rolled down her pink face, as she got ready to take a warm bath.  
  
"Kaiba.." Serenity wailed as she cried in the warm tub. The maidservants walked up to her, but Serenity sent them away.  
  
"Please..leave me alone.." Serenity cried out.  
  
She hated herself. She hated her fate. She hated her eyes. She hated Yugi. She hated her own father. She hated everything and everyone, but there was one person she did not hate. Kaiba. 


	11. Forgiveness

Forgiveness  
  
(A/N: Sorry for taking a long time! ^^;; Well, the doll think was suppose to be a lie if you guys were reading carefully! Oh and I made a Kaiba x Serenity shrine! The url is: http://geocities.com/setoxshizuka please check it out and don't forget to sign the guestbook!! ^^)  
  
Bakura sat in the corner in Serenity's blue dress that she let him borrow. He looked out of the window and ignored all the other girls who were fussing over some girl's dress. Bakura was close to tears as thoughts of Kaiba came into his mind. Then he looked out of the window to see Kaiba coming in on his horse.  
  
"KAIBA!" Bakura cried out as all the other girls stared at him.  
  
"Kaiba?" the girls looked at each other. Tea ran out as she caught a glimpse of this Kaiba. Kaiba? The man that Serenity was asking for?  
  
"Oh, so you like that hunky bodyguard too?" a lady consort stood up as she walked towards to Bakura.  
  
"Yes." Bakura replied firmly.  
  
"Back off because he's mine!" the lady consort cried out.  
  
"Kaiba will never give you the time of day!" Bakura cried out.  
  
"What?" then the girl slapped his face. Bakura, in anger, slapped back.  
  
"You bitch!" the girl raised her hand once more, but Tea stopped her. "Please stop!"  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't waste my time on this ugly girl.." The lady consort left the room.  
  
Bakura sat back down on the corner as he was still in anger. Then he stood up. He ran to the girl as he tackled her to the ground. The scene was full of screaming and fluffy dresses. The lady consort pulled on Bakura's hair as Bakura pulled hers. Then they started bitch slapping.  
  
"You obnoxious bitch! Get the fuck off!" the girl cried out as she tugged on Serenity's blue dress.  
  
"Shut up! It's your fault that you got on my fucking nerves, so shut the hell up!" Bakura cried out as he pulled the necklace from her neck. The beads shattered across the ground.  
  
"Please stop!" Tea tried to stop the fight.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The two cried out as Tea shut up.  
  
Then the girl, her face red from anger, pulled down Serenity's blue dress to reveal Bakura's trues self.  
  
The girl stared for a long time. She was speechless as all the other girls were.  
  
"Bakura your..your.." Tea's eyes widened.  
  
"HE'S A MAN!!!!!!" The lady consort screamed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Bakura grabbed a book and slammed it on her head. The lady consort collapsed.  
  
"Ehh, we never really liked her anyway," the other girls mumbled.  
  
"Do me a favor and do not tell the queen and I will do anything you like.." Bakura was ashamed how he couldn't have concealed himself better.  
  
Then one girl stood up. "I know what you can do.."  
  
She pulled out a huge purse that was bulging with things inside.  
  
"Girls..let's give him a make over!!!" All the girls squealed in delight as the opened the purse to experiment.  
  
"Oh my.." Bakura helplessly allowed the girls to do what they wish.  
  
Serenity was finished. She dressed promptly and went to Yugi's room, then she hesitated. She decided to go to he queen's room.  
  
"Your majesty..I would like to say something.." Serenity bowed.  
  
"What is it my child-OH! Your father and brother is here!" The queen exclaimed. Serenity turned around to see her brother with open arms.  
  
"Joey!!" Serenity cried as she ran into her brother's arms.  
  
"Serenity, how has this place been treating you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Joey.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..I..I don't want to marry Yugi!" Serenity whispered in his ear.  
  
"We'll think of something.." Joey patted her as he looked up his father.  
  
"The wedding is in two weeks.." His father said.  
  
"Whatever." Joey shrugged.  
  
"After the wedding, we'll go back to our kingdom and you'll have your wedding with that lovely lady consort.."  
  
"Brother! Your getting married? Congratulations!!" Serenity smiled as she hugged her brother.  
  
"Yea," Joey grinned.  
  
Serenity stopped and pouted. "Two weeks.."  
  
Kaiba signed and looked up to the ceiling from his room. Why would Serenity want him? Yugi had everything, when he had nothing. He sat up and decided to give Mokuba and Bakura a visit.  
  
He walked up the palace steps to the lady consorts room. He knocked.  
  
"Come in!" a voice cried out. Kaiba opened the door..  
  
"Oh my god.." Kaiba muttered to see Bakura dressed up and with an over dose of make up.  
  
"Kaiba!" Bakura stood up, forgetting how Kaiba saw him as.  
  
"Bakura.." Kaiba stared, as Bakura finally noticed what he was wearing. His cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Well, I should be going.." Kaiba left the room before Bakura could say anything.  
  
Kaiba went towards the children department, but he stopped in courtyard to see..Joey and Serenity?  
  
"Brother, I really don't want to marry him!" Serenity burst into tears.  
  
"I know Serenity, I'm trying to think of something.." Joey signed. "But why? What is it you don't like about him?"  
  
"Its not that I don't like him, I just don't love him.." Serenity sniffled. "I love Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. She love him?  
  
"Eh? You love that punk? Serenity, a few months ago I would have slapped you on your head for you stupidity, but if you really love him that much..." Joey signed. "I'll find a way for you two to run away together."  
  
"Really brother?" Serenity's eyes widened, as she hugged him. "Thank you, you are truly the best brother in the world!"  
  
"Of course I am!" Joey exclaimed, but Serenity's happy expression fell down. "But..Kaiba's mad at me.."  
  
Kaiba wasn't mad at her. Hell, he loved her. He wanted to run into their conversation and tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't..could he?  
  
"I'm not mad at you!" Kaiba came from behind a bush.  
  
"Kaiba!" Serenity blushed. "I'm sorry for everything!"  
  
"It's okay," Kaiba smiled as he hugged her.  
  
(hehe, im probably gonna finish this fic soon. ^^ Well, please leave a review!!) 


	12. A Happy Ending

A Happy Ending  
  
((A/N: I really got lazy with this fic. Sorry. . I decided to end it in this chapter. I'm really thankful for all of you who liked my story! I'm sorry, the ending does suck, but as the title says, it is a happy ending. XD Well, I am currently working on Windless Air and I am planning to start another fic involving Yami/Serenity/Seto. Yeah.  
  
Oh yeah, and sorry for the confusion. I began this story before I knew much about Yugioh and I didn't know there was yamis. So all along, Yugi was Yami Yugi and Bakura was Ryou. Sorry for the confusion everybody!!**hits herself a million times**))  
  
It was finally the wedding day. Yugi and Serenity. Serenity wore a white fluffy dress, as she was unhappy. She did not want to marry Yugi, but she did remember what Kaiba told her a few weeks ago.  
  
He would run away.  
  
"Princess? Its time," a maid came into the room. "The wedding is about to begin."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there.."Serenity signed. Serenity went down the stairs, accompanied by six maidens. Serenity walked down the stairs; Serenity headed towards the main ballroom, where the wedding was to be held.  
  
She looked around herself, as she finally faced up ahead. Yugi, in a sharp suit, waiting for her to be his bride.  
  
Serenity heard the music, as she walked up towards the altar. She noticed that the place was heavily guarded. She also saw Kaiba, Mokuba, and Bakura standing on one side. She gave Kaiba a sad smile.  
  
Serenity finally reached the end and sadly smiled at Yugi.  
  
No. This was too much for her. She couldn't marry him. She wouldn't be happy. Happiness was the most important thing in one's life. Serenity looked towards Kaiba. She looked at him straight in the eye. Her eyes shifted towards the door.  
  
Kaiba gave her a smile and nodded. He pulled out his hand, as he had them holding up three fingers. Then two..then one..  
  
Serenity ran down the altar, towards the door, as Kaiba did the same.  
  
Guards tried to stop her, but they were too late. Serenity laughed, as she pulled a curtain down from the side and tripped the soldiers. Kaiba grinned, as he stepped on them.  
  
Kaiba grabbed onto the rein of a horse, as he carefully pulled up Serenity. Serenity smiled, as the two rode off together.  
  
"Serenity.." Joey smiled to himself.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried out.  
  
"Kaiba.." Bakura clutched onto his clothes.  
  
"I'm free!" Serenity cried out. "We're free!"  
  
Kaiba smiled.  
  
The two rode until the far ends of the horizons. "Let's start a new life. Forget about everyone else. Just you and me." Kaiba lifted up Serenity's chin.  
  
"But what about Mokuba and Bakura?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Bakura can take care of Mokuba at the moments, but I'll come after them. Let's just spend a few days together, as we can," Kaiba leaned down.  
  
"Okay.." Serenity slowly closed her eyes, as their lips met.  
  
They pulled apart, as the sun was setting. "Do you remember when we slept underneath the moonlight?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I can never forget that day!" Serenity cried out.  
  
"I dreamed that this would happen. I guess Moonlight Dreams do work." Kaiba smiled.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dreamed that this would happen too." Serenity smiled, as she pulled Kaiba's head down for another kiss..  
  
((A/N: Hope ya like the story, please leave a review! ^^)) 


End file.
